Le Zoo des petits OS en folie
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Le pouvoir est en vos mains, lecteurs ! Il vous suffit d'une commande, et un OS sera fait selon votre désir... (vous pouvez noter l'indécision totale dans le choix du genre et du Rating. après tout, je ne commande rien, moi.)
1. Chapter 1

**MARIO KART**

 **SALUT BANDE DE BOUT DE FERRAILLES ROUILLES**

 **Ce petit recueil a un but en vérité très précis. Il s'agit un peu d'un recueil de défi.**

 **La règle est simple: vous, cher lecteur, êtes invités à me proposer un mot, un concept en commentaire, qui sera le sujet du prochain OS.**

 **Par exemple: "fait moi un OS avec Erik en tutu crêpe qui danse le lac des cygnes sur un arrangement techno rap. Mots obligatoires: poney, gorgonzola, et truchement."**

 **Vous pouvez aussi être quelqu'un de bien et vous contentez de dire: "Fait un combat entre deux X-mens. Mots obligatoires: poings, violence et douleur."**

 **Mais vous faites comme vous voulez. C'est vous qui décidez.**

 **Je vous laisse donc au premier d'une (peut-être) longue série.**

"Echec et mat, marmonna Eric Lehnsherr."

Charles Xavier poussa un soupir, regardant son pauvre roi se faire kidnapper par son adversaire. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, la moue boudeuse.

"J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais pour gagner à chaque fois, ronchonna le télépathe.

\- Grace à mon intelligence supérieure, bien sûr, se vanta l'autre mutant. Et aussi parce que mon casque t'empêche de tricher en lisant dans mes pensées.

\- Je peux parfaitement gagner sans tricher, protesta aussitôt Charles.

\- Non, assura Magneto, un petit sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

\- Est ce que c'est un besoin, chez toi, de toujours t'opposer à tout ce que je dis ? s'agaça le professeur.

\- Probable, approuva Eric. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, qui sait.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, soupira Charles, je n'en peux plus de jouer aux échecs avec toi.

\- C'est parce que tu ne gagnes jamais, insinua le casqué."

Le télépathe sembla considérer que ce n'était pas la peine de répondre à une attaque aussi basse et se mit à fixer le plafond.

L'autre mutant replaça les pièces du jeu, en profitant pour frimer en les déplaçant par effet magnétique.

Charles se redressa brusquement, brisant la concentratiion mentale de son adversaire, et provoquant la chute d'un malheureux pion sur le sol.

"Je sais, jubila le professeur Xavier, on a cas essayer un autre jeu.

\- Bonne idée, railla Eric. Je pensais à une petite partie de basket. Oh, mince, j'oubliais, tu ne peux pas marcher."

La remarque extrèmement subtile de Magneto lui valut un regard noir.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait.

"Je pensais plutôt à un jeu... vidéo."

Le sourire satisfait se mua en moue de surprise.

"Pardon ? lâcha Lehnsherr, ahuri.

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Charles, prenant un port de tête hautain. Tu as peut être peur de perdre.

\- Contre toi ? répliqua Eric. Jamais."

Il se leva dans un mouvement stylé de cape.

"Je trouve juste cela ridicule.

\- C'est peut être parce que tu es devenu trop vieux, marmonna Charles."

Magneto le fixa avec des flammes dans les yeux, visiblement partagé entre l'envie de le démentir et l'envie de fuir cette proposition si stupide.

"Très bien, finit il par céder. Faisons ça. C'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

\- Pour une fois, murmura le télépathe."

ooOooOooOoo

"Bon, comment ça se met en route, ce truc."

Eric était debout devant la télévision, un manette de Wii dans la main, fixant l'écran d'accueil avec ennui.

"Il faut bouger le curseur, indiqua Charles, à moitié hilare.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ? s'énerva Magneto en tentant de manier sa manette.

\- Parce que tu as eu l'extrème intelligence de prendre la manette du joueur Numéro 1, se moqua franchement le chauve.

\- Je suis toujours Numéro 1, se rengorgea le casqué, à moitié penaud."

Son curseur se stoppa enfin sur l'icône du jeu. Il faillit DABBER de bonheur.

"Et bien, tu as mis le temps, ricana le professeur."

L'autre décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre et se concentra sur l'écran.

"... Mario Kart ? lut-il, incrédule.

\- Tu ne connais pas ? s'enquit nonchalemment Charles.

\- ... C'est un jeu pour enfant, accusa Magneto.

\- Mais non, soupira le télépathe. Ne sois pas étroit d'esprit.

\- C'est des courses de voiture avec des tortues et des champignons, gronda Eric.

\- Il n'y a pas que des voitures, objecta Charles.

\- Ce qui serait approprié pour toi, ce serait un fauteuil roulant, ronchonna Lehnsherr.

\- J'apprécie ta subtilité, mon vieil ami, railla le professeur.

\- Oh, regarde, ajouta Eric, ce personnage est parfaitement assorti à toi."

Il pointa Koopa.

Charles Xavier le fixa sans comprendre.

"C'est le seul qui est atteint de calvitie, ricana Eric."

Le télépathe eut envie de lui en coller une. A la place, il s'auto face palma.

"S'il te plaît, plaida t-il, tais toi et choisis un personnage, qu'on en finisse.

\- Ils ont tous l'air moisi, se plaignit-il pour toute réponse."

En desespoir de cause, il sélectionna le premier qui vient.

"Peach ? pouffa le professeur Xavier. Choix surprenant."

Magneto ne répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à être dégoûté par la robe rose bonbon de la princesse.

"Tu sais quoi, Charles ? finit il par marmonner. Tu as gagné, je m'en vais."

Charles s'étranglait de rire sur son fauteuil.  
"Oh, non, articula t-il entre deux éclat de rire. Nous n'avons même pas commencé."

Trop tard. Eric Lehnsherr venait de sortir dignement de l'école, la tête haute, se sentant bafoué au plus profond de son âme.

"Felicitation, professeur, applaudit Logan. Vous avez réussi en premier à le faire sortir de ses gongs.

\- Je sais, se rengorgea Charles. Il s'est pourtant donner du mal pour me faire craquer."

Ils regardèrent, côte à côte, Magneto qui fuyait à grand pas.

"Et donc... le jeu ? s'enquit Wolverine.

\- Oh, éteins donc ça, j'ai largement passé l'âge, rit le professeur."

Et il rejoint son bureau, se gaussant encore de sa bonne blague.

Comme quoi, on peut très bien être un vénérable professeur en fauteuil roulant et avoir la mentalité d'un enfant de deux ans.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAROTTE**

Charles leva la tête, l'ouïe attirée par un petit bruit de ronge quelque part dans la pièce.

Ses yeux bleus scannèrent les environs, à la recherche de la source de sa nuisance sonore. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver, sous la forme d'un Logan patibulaire qui entamait son dîner.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour sentir la mauvaise humeur flagrante du mutant qui semblait couver un génocide de toute une population derrière sa moue renfrognée.

Le professeur Xavier baissa le regard pour fixer ce qu'il tenait dans son poing serré. Une carotte à moitié rongée, dont l'autre moitié était vraisemblablement en train de se faire mâcher férocement.

Le regard de Logan se fixa au sien, plein d'une colère meurtrière qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Même Erik n'avait pas une telle expression quand on commettait la terrible erreur d'insinuer que le violet de sa tenue faisait très princesse Disney.

Charles déglutit, ayant l'étrange impression d'avoir l'espérance de vie d'une cuisse de poulet à une réunion de soutien contre l'obésité. Il détourna la tête du regard assassin de Wolverine et tenta de recentrer son attention sur son adversaire.

Celui-ci le fixait avec suspicion, un sourcil levé, alors que son fou avait déjà bougé depuis plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

« Dis-le-moi tout de suite, si je t'ennuie, ne se priva-t-il pas de râler. »

Charles toussota un peu, désignant subtilement Logan d'un geste de tête.

Erik le fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant d'avoir la présence d'esprit de tourner les yeux dans la direction indiquée par son vieil ami.

Il se refocalisa quasiment immédiatement sur le plateau, les pommettes un peu rouges. Visiblement, il venait de voir sa mort se refléter dans les prunelles du mutant.

« Même à moi, il me fait peur, couina-t-il d'une voix basse. »

Charles hocha la tête, impressionné malgré lui. Ça en disait long.

« Est-ce qu'il fait un régime ? s'enquit Magneto, intrigué.

Je ne sais pas, répondit le Professeur en toute honnêteté.

Si c'est le cas, il devrait vraiment arrêter, affirma Erik. Les carottes ne lui vont pas au teint. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant, en se mordant les joues. La lueur pétillante dans les yeux de leur vis-à-vis détruit le reste de leurs concentrations et ils éclatèrent de concert d'un rire sonore, aussi incontrôlable que déplacé.

Logan émit un long grondement animal qui n'avait rien à envier à Beast.

« Si vous voulez tout savoir, bande d'abrutis, ronchonna-t-il, je fais une carence en vitamine D, et la carotte et l'aliment qui en possède le plus. Il n'y a rien de drôle à ça. »

Cela ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité des deux compères, à présent affalés sur le plateau d'échec, provoquant une avalanche de pions.

« Je suis une victime, grommela Wolverine. »

Et il reprit un bout de carotte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mémoires.**

 **SALUT BANDE DE YAOURT MILKY FRAISE**

 **Un petit changement de registre pour celui-là...**

 **Parce que la tristesse c'est bien aussi.**

« Charles. S'il te plaît, efface-moi. »

Le télépathe se figea, la main encore levée au-dessus du plateau d'échec. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur son adversaire, incrédules.

Erik avait gardé un visage neutre, le regard toujours concentré sur le jeu. Rien, dans son attitude, ne témoignait de ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

« Pardon ? articula le professeur. »

Il trouva le courage de pousser l'un de ses pions en avant, plus pour s'occuper les mains qu'autre chose.

« Efface ma mémoire, répéta le mutant. Et efface-moi de ta mémoire.»

Charles Xavier le fixa, l'incompréhension se dépeignant sur son visage rond.

Magneto se mordit les lèvres, poussa à son tour une pièce. Ce n'était pas un placement très stratégique. Tant pis.

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire, Charles. Efface notre rencontre. Efface tout ce qui nous lie. Efface notre amitié. »

Les mains du télépathe se mirent à trembler.

« Pourquoi, Erik ? demanda-t-il d'un pauvre filet de voix. »

L'Allemand frissonna un peu.

« Parce que notre rencontre n'a apporté que des larmes. Je n'ai fait que te rendre misérable. Et je continu. Et je continuerais. Il vaut mieux, pour nous deux, que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontrés. Jamais rencontrés autrement qu'en tant que Magneto et Professeur X. Jamais autrement qu'en tant qu'ennemi. »

Charles secoua violemment la tête.

« Non, s'écria-t-il, non, c'est hors de question. »

Erik déglutit, papillonna des cils. Ses yeux brumeux semblaient retenir à grand peine leurs larmes.

« Charles, mon ami, reprit-il d'une voix qui se brisait à chaque mot. Charles, c'est la seule chose à faire. Je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie à te déchirer, à nous déchirer, alors que je tiens autant à toi. Je veux oublier que nous avons un jour partagé autre chose que de la colère. Autre chose qu'une simple partie d'échec pour éviter de se jeter notre ressentiment à la figure. »

Le professeur Xavier ne prit pas conscience de l'humidité soudaine de ses joues.

« Nous pouvons être dans le même camp, plaida-t-il, misérable. Je sais que nous en sommes capable. »

Mais Erik secoua négativement la tête, d'un geste lent, presque hésitant.

« Nos opinions sont trop contraire. Un jour, je repartirais, et je te laisserais de nouveau brisé, derrière moi. Je t'ai déjà pris tes jambes. Qui sais ce que je pourrais te voler de plus ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Le télépathe crispa ses mains sur ses genoux inertes.

« Je ne veux pas t'oublier, mon ami. Je ne veux pas oublier ce qu'il y a de plus beau en toi. »

Magneto prit une inspiration. L'air lui manquait.

« Tu le dois, Charles. Nous nous sommes assez fait de mal avec nos sentiments. »

Le télépathe se prit la tête entre les mains, l'esprit bourdonnant. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, éclata sur une case blanche du plateau d'échec.

« Erik, je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Ne me demande pas de te haïr. »

Le contrôleur de métal étouffa un bref sanglot.

« Tu me haïras un jour, quoi qu'il arrive. Lorsque cela arrivera, je n'aimerais ne pas avoir à me dire qu'un jour, nous étions plus proche que des frères. »

« Je ne peux pas, répéta Charles. »

Mais sa défense partait déjà en morceau.

« Si, Charles, tu le peux, souffla doucement Erik. »

Le télépathe releva la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il voyait le reflet de son désespoir dans les yeux métallique de son plus vieil ami. De son plus vieil ennemi.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la table basse.

« Charles ? appela Erik de sa voix brisée. »

Il ne répondit pas. Sa main pâle se saisit d'une petite boîte à bijoux.

Il revint vers le plateau d'échec, l'objet posé précautionneusement sur ses genoux.

L'Allemand s'était tu. Il fixait la boîte. Il sentait que c'était important.

Charles l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes, et se saisit d'un long collier argenté.

Erik eut un petit sursaut.

« Prends-le, intima le télépathe. »

Magneto secoua fortement la tête.

« Charles, c'est le collier de ta mère. Tu dois le garder. »

« Prends-le, répéta le professeur. Garde-le précieusement. En hommage à tout ce que nous avons pu vivre. Garde-le, en souvenir de la personne formidable que tu es. N'oublie jamais, mon ami, que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Erik resta un instant immobile.

Il hocha la tête, accepta le présent, s'en saisissant avec déférence.

Ses longs doigts vinrent détacher la chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou.

La lumière dorée de son étoile de David vint frapper le visage du télépathe.

Charles s'en saisit à son tour.

Le regard d'Erik Lehnsherr se planta dans le sien.

Il attendait, patiemment. Ses joues humides brillaient sous la lumière de la cheminée.

Charles Xavier ferma brièvement les yeux.

Il porta sa main droite à sa tempe.

Magneto frappa un grand coup dans son mur, furieux.

Il aurait souhaité qu'il s'agisse de la tête de cet imbécile de Professeur X.

Cet homme le mettait hors de lui.

Toujours en travers de son chemin.

Sa main se porta à son cou. Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal froid du médaillon qui y était accroché.

Sa respiration se calma, un peu.

Ce collier l'apaisait toujours.

Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi.

Il baissa les yeux vers le bijou.

Une étrange peine lui enserra la poitrine.

Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre, vers le ciel étoilé.

Il ne savait pas qui lui en avait fait cadeau.

Il savait juste que ce collier représentait énormément de chose pour lui.

Ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur le métal.

Un nom lui traversa l'esprit.

 _Charles…_

Qui était Charles ?

Le Professeur X poussa un long grognement.

Il avait passé une mauvaise journée.

Toujours à cause de la même personne.

Cet insupportable Magneto.

Pourtant, étrangement, le télépathe n'arrivait pas à le haïr.

Quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Il fixa le vieux plateau d'échec qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, songeur.

La partie qui y avait été jouée n'avait jamais été finie.

Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir commencée un jour.

Qu'importe. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de remettre les pions dans leurs boîtes. Un autre geste qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Il tira machinalement sur l'étoile de David qui pendait à son cou. Il ne la retirait jamais. C'était absurde. Il n'était pas juif.

Pourtant, il la gardait.

Un doux frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

 _Erik…_

Qui était Erik ?


	4. Chapter 4

**COURS D'ALLEMAND**

 **SALUT BANDE DE PETITS GASTON DE LA BELLE ET LA BETE**

 **Voici un nouvel OS, commandé par** **Amaeliss !**

 **Nous sommes donc dans un UA, où Erik est le professeur de Charles, avec l'obligation de placer les mots "ornithorynque", "framboise" et "humour".**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

La vie d'Erik Lehnsherr était actuellement pleine de point sombre et d'abîme d'incompréhension le plus grand de ces derniers étant : pourquoi, pas le Grand Manitou métallique, était-il devenu professeur ?

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était pédagogue ni même patient et la compagnie des enfants l'indifférait profondément.

Et pourtant, il était là, à rien de moins que l'université d'Oxford, prêt à gratifier une bande de morveux humains lambda sans intérêt d'un cours d'allemand qu'il n'avait même pas daigné préparer.

Il fixait donc, mauvais, et quelque peu furieux contre lui-même (et contre l'auteur qui l'avait mis dans cette situation) la file d'élèves qui rentraient en rang d'oignon dans l'amphithéâtre.

Il cacha subtilement sous son bureau le stylo qui commençait à se tortiller sous l'effet de son anxiété.

Voilà qui lui apprendra à ne pas acheter des fournitures en plastique dur. Il aurait dû prendre un BIC.

Son regard foudroya -sans la moindre justification, précisons-le- le jeune homme qui avait eut l'outrecuidance de s'asseoir au premier rang.

Le seul à s'y risquer, par ailleurs.

La tête de psychopathe allemand du professeur était quelque peu décourageante.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire absolument innocent, abordant une tête d'ange absolument pénible pour les yeux d'Erik.

Le professeur fronça ses sourcils -abordant ainsi sa tête la plus habituelle- et émit un raclement de gorge.

Raclement que le micro se chargea de répercuter dans toute la salle.

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans l'amphithéâtre.

Il se leva lentement.

Il n'avait pas peur, non, pas du tout, TAIS TOI LECTEUR.  
« Hallo. Ich bin Herr Lehnsherr. »

L'auteur se félicita d'avoir subi les cours d'allemand LV3 pendant si longtemps, pour un tel résultat.

Erik s'empara de sa craie, et écrivit son nom en grosse lettre bien droite, faisant crisser agréablement l'objet sur la surface lisse.

Merci, micro, de faire profiter tout le monde de ce son si merveilleux.

Son regard se fixa brièvement sur le dessin d'ornithorynque que son collègue de SVT avait mal effacé, avant de se retourner vers la marée de sale mômes aussi âgés que lui qui lui faisaient face. A quelques mois près.

« Combien d'entre vous on déjà fait de l'allemand ? »

Seul le jeune homme du premier rang leva ingénument la main.

La vie d'Erik lui parut soudainement très triste.

« … Ich sehe. »

Le gamin du premier rang porta négligemment sa main gauche à sa tempe.

Probablement pour s'y appuyer.

Evidemment.

« Êtes-vous au moins familier avec l'histoire allemande ? »

Silence complet.

« Moi, je sais dire « framboise » en allemand, » fit remarquer une élève. « Ça se dit Himbeere. »

Personne ne comprit pourquoi le pied d'une table en fer se tordit brusquement.

« Gut. » gronda Erik, d'une voix qui exprimait clairement ses envies de meurtre. « Nous allons donc revoir les bases. »

Il jeta un regard mauvais à la table, la défiant de se plier un peu plus. Le jeune homme du premier rang écarquilla un peu les yeux, et sourit de plus belle.

Le professeur se rassit – se laissa tomber comme un gros phacochère- sur sa chaise, se frottant l'arrête du nez du bout de son pouce et de son index.

Par quoi commencer ?

Peut-être par une petite histoire accélérée de la langue allemande.

Oui, ce serait par-

« Monsieur, » fit soudainement le jeune homme du premier rang. « Nous pourrions commencer par une petite histoire accélérée de la langue allemande ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Erik en pensait que ce gamin venait de lui voler sa merveilleuse idée, et était partagé entre l'envie d'être ébahi et de le mettre dehors.

« C'est… exactement ce que j'avais en tête. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire au coin.

« Votre nom ? »

Il ouvrit discrètement le trombinoscope des élèves.

« Charles Xavier, professeur. Troisième colonne du trombinoscope. »

Erik releva prestement la tête, les yeux exorbités, refermant prestement le livre.

Le jeune homme se tapota innocemment la tempe.

« … Très bien. Commençons donc le cours. »

C'est ça, Erik, change de sujet, personne ne le remarquera.

Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de sa craie -la table en fer avait presque fondu dans son coin, il devrait vraiment apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions- et entreprit de réaliser une hideuse carte heuristique représentant douteusement l'évolution des langues, dans un concerto pour Piano de craie crissante.

« Comme vous le savez SANS DOUTE, » railla le professeur, « l'évolution du bas allemand va se mêler au haut allemand durant le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique, puis basculer au rang de dialecte au… »

« XVIIème siècle ? » proposa tranquillement Charles Xavier. « Il me semble par ailleurs qu'elle fut parlée du IXème au XIIème siècles, et est également à l'origine de l'anglais actuel, non ? »

« Euh, » fit Erik.

CE JEUNE HOMME VENAIT DE RECRACHER ENTIEREMENT SON COURS IMPROVISE.

De quoi avait-il l'air, maintenant ?

« D'un imbécile, » se réjouit l'auteur.

« C'est très juste, » grimaça Erik, fixant l'élève d'un regard soupçonneux.

Charles lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

« Mais je vous serais fort gré de ne plus m'interrompre, si vous tenez à rester dans cette salle jusqu'à la fin du cours. »

Le jeune homme se tassa dans sa chaise, perdant sa superbe pour la première fois du cours -si on peut dire ça-.

Erik le foudroya du regard encore quelques instants.

Il était absolument implacable. Bravo, futur Magnéto, tu es désormais un professeur craint et respecté.

Satisfait, il se retourna vers son tableau.

Il n'y eut, loué soit le ciel, pas d'autre incident notable durant l'heure qui suivit.  
La sonnerie finit -enfin- par retentir, et Erik put observer avec une satisfaction immense cette bande de singes primitifs et non évolués fuir de sa salle.

« On dirait un groupe de singe, n'est-ce pas ? » fit une voix, à deux centimètres de lui.

Erik fit un bon de trois mètres. Une ampoule éclata, quelque part dans l'amphithéâtre.

Sans surprise, il croisa le regard beaucoup trop bleu pour être honnête de Charles Xavier.

« Vous n'êtes pas très charitable envers vos camarades, » grommela-t-il, prudemment.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

Erik pensa vaguement qu'il avait une tête de futur chauve.

« … Vous ne manquez pas d'humour, pour un professeur, » s'amusa Charles. « Mais je compte bien garder mes cheveux. »

Le professeur recula immédiatement.

« Si j'étais crédule, je dirais que vous vous permettez des petites promenades dans ma tête, » siffla-t-il.

« Si j'étais crédule, je dirais que vous venez de faire fondre cette malheureuse table. Et que votre stylo fait maintenant un 8 dans votre tiroir, » rétorqua Charles.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant du regard.

« … Par chance, aucun d'entre nous n'est assez simple d'esprit pour croire de telles inepties, » susurra Erik. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui sait ? » murmura Charles.

Le professeur rassembla ses feuilles, un peu tremblant.

« … Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre votre prochaine salle de cours. Je ne vous signerais pas de mot de retard. »

L'élève remonta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

« Bien sûr, professeur. Bonne journée. »

Erik aurait été absolument incapable de dire ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, sous ses airs d'ange innocent.

Il l'observa attentivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la salle.

…

Voilà qui était, somme toute, intéressant.

Il était prêt à parier que Charles et lui avait encore beaucoup de chose à se dire.

ooOooOooOoo

Le professeur Charles Xavier ne leva même pas la tête lorsque le nouvel arrivant fit irruption.

En passant ni plus ni moins que par sa fenêtre.

"Bonsoir, mon vieil ami."

"Bonsoir, Charles."

L'homme s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

Le télépathe plaça machinalement les pions sur le plateau d'échec.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

"Tes élèves te font vieillir de façon surnaturelle," remarqua subtilement Erik.

"Un jour, j'ai été ton élève," sourit le professeur.

"C'est vrai. Regarde moi, maintenant; plus parcheminé qu'une momie."

Charles avança un pion, maîtrisant le sourire qui menaçait de poindre.

"Et pourtant, il y a des choses qui ne changeront pas," remarquât-il, doucement.

"Comme ta très prochaine défaite," se vanta Magnéto.

"C'est ce que nous verrons, Erik... C'est ce que nous verrons."


	5. Chapter 5

**Et pourtant, il le croyait invincible**

 **SALUT BANDE DE PETITES POMMES**

 **Donc ! Cet OS est un peu spécial et couve dans les tréfonds méandreux de mon esprit depuis quelque temps déjà. Il faut savoir que si X-men 3 m'a outrée dans sa généralité, j'ai eu envie de trépigner de colère à un passage spécifique que voici.**

 **Comme ce cher Erik a apparemment décidé d'être une infinie saleté dans ce film, j'ai eu envie de faire une petite focalisation interne pour trouver un semblant de début de commencement de justification à sa conduite de vilain pas beau.**

 **Ah oui, et, je précise, SPOILER du film !**

 **Et je sais que Charles est parfaitement bien portant dans la scène post-générique, mais Magnéto, lui, n'ai pas supposé le savoir.**

 **Donc voilà.**

 **Wolverine: Hallelujah, je ne suis pas dans cet OS ! Ma gloire est conservée !**

 **Erik: bah, en fait, tu fais un caméo**

 **Wolverine: sacrebleu**

 **Charles: tu parles français, maintenant ?**

 **Wolverine: je suis un génie inter-planétaireScott: Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas dans cet OS, moi ?**

 **Erik: parce queeeuh tu sers à rien dans le film, à part mourir bêtement.**

 **Scott: c'est faux-**

 **Erik: c'est vrai-**

 **Scott: non-**

 **Erik: dis lui, Charles-**

 **Charles: je ne prendrais pas parti. Mais prendrais volontiers une tasse de thé. Avec un sucre.**

 **On va arrêter là ce petit encadré sympatoche, et je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

Erik Lehnsherr émit un grognement douloureux lorsque son pauvre dos fatigué s'écrasa violemment contre le placard à casserole de la cuisine. La poignée vint se tordre contre ses omoplates et, bien qu'elle soit en fer, il se trouvait absolument incapable d'exercer la moindre pression sur elle.

A vrai dire, il n'arrivait plus à bouger le moindre de ses membres si ce n'était ses yeux, qui roulaient dans ses orbites, affolés, se posant furtivement sur chaque recoin de la pièce.

La maison semblait littéralement s'élever dans les airs.

Il se souvenait confusément que Jean, plus jeune, se contentait de faire flotter des voitures.

Et il se souvenait en avoir été parfaitement impressioné.

Son casque métallique semblait se resserrer autour de son crâne. Des bris de verres volèrent, à quelques centimètres de sa joue.

Son regard se stabilisa finalement, sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Le fauteuil roulant dévalait lentement la pente progressive que formait la demeure arrachée de ses fondations, vidé de son occupant.

Jean Grey se tenait, debout, superbe et terrifiante, ses cheveux flamboyant battant l'air avec une vigueur presque surnaturelle. Ses yeux gris avaient pris une terrible teinte d'encre son sourire était celui d'une bête assoiffée de sang. Assoiffée du sang de Charles Xavier, dont le corps lévitait, au milieu des débris de verre et d'éclat de bois.

Erik ne comprit pas instantanément ce qu'il voyait il lui fallut quelques précieuses secondes pour, enfin, apercevoir le bout de la peau des doigts du télépathe s'effilocher dans les airs, révélant une chaire à vif.

C'est à peine si le son du gémissement étranglé que son vieil ami poussa atteint ses oreilles.

 _Jean était puissante, très puissante._

Il mobilisa toute ses forces, tenta de se dégager.

« Jean ! Arrête ! »

Sa voix était chevrotante. Le fauteuil traça un arc-de-cercle, emporté par la tourmente émise par la jeune femme.

 _Charles aussi était puissant._

Le revers de la veste du professeur s'éleva légèrement, comme soulevé par une bourrasque, avant de s'effriter à son tour.

 _Mais moins qu'elle._

Un nouveau cri franchit ses lèvres. Jean ne réagit pas délibérément, peut-être. Peut-être pas. Qu'importe. C'était maintenant la peau pâle de la nuque de Charles qui s'arrachait, morceau par morceau.

Un râle essoufflé lui indiqua la présence de Wolverine, accroché au plafond de la salle adjacente.

Sa poitrine sembla se compresser sous son costume, alors que la puissance du Phoenix atteignait son apogée.

Son regard horrifié ne se détachait pas de l'homme en face de lui, Charles Xavier, son plus vieil ami, flottant, les bras étendus, entouré d'une parodie d'aura sombre, fragment de poussière et de chair.

« Charles ! »

Jean émit un grondement, gutturale, horrifiant, puissant. Et, d'un geste, un seul, le professeur disparut. Là où se tenait encore son corps, quelques secondes auparavant, ne restait que le vide, parsemé de particules scintillante.

Erik ne respirait plus et pourtant, le poids que Phoenix écrasait sa poitrine s'était affaibli.

Dans un grincement strident, insupportable, la maison s'abaissa lentement à ses fondations. Le fauteuil se coinça, entre une poutre brisée et une pierre éclatée.

Jean s'affaissa à son tour ses cheveux souples se reposèrent en cascade sur ses épaules.

 _Charles était la première personne à m'avoir accepté._

Erik sentit la force qui le clouait au placard le relâcher, aussi simplement que si elle ne s'était jamais trouvée là. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas.

Une première inspiration infiltra sa trachée. Ses poumons se remplirent de l'air glaciale de cette matinée de novembre. Il eut l'impression qu'une myriade de cristaux glacés se coinçaient dans sa membrane. Jamais respirer ne lui avait paru aussi douloureux.

 _Il m'avait dit que je n'étais pas seul._

Il posa sa main gauche au sol. Une écharde transperça son gant, perça la peau reliant son pouce et son index. La douleur ne lui arracha pas la moindre réaction.

Les muscles de son bras se tendirent, tremblant.

Jean regardait autour d'elle, hagarde.

 _Il m'avait montré comment utiliser ses pouvoirs._

Erik se hissa sur ses pieds, chancelant.

Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement dévasté. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, de crier. Il se sentait simplement… vide.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, titubant. Son regard dériva une nouvelle fois vers l'endroit où Charles avait disparu- disparu… oui. Il avait disparu ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était mort.

 _Le point médian entre rage et sérénité._

Il s'effondra à côté de Jean, l'enveloppa dans sa cape.

Il avait l'impression d'agir comme un automate. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne devait pas la laisser là- là où son vieil ami avait disparu.

Il se fit, mollement, la réflexion que Charles avait un sens douteux de la blague. Il ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer, quand il le verrait.

 _Il m'avait appelé son ami._

Il releva la jeune mutante, avec des forces qu'il n'avait même plus. Ils devaient partir, maintenant.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux, d'un pas plus maladroit qu'autre chose, loin de cette pièce, de cette maison.

Erik ne put retenir un dernier regard en arrière, par-dessus son épaule.

La vision du fauteuil vide lui sembla soudainement insupportable.

OoOooOooOoo

« Tu n'as rien fait pour le sauver, » cracha Wolverine.

Les yeux d'Erik s'écarquillèrent. Sa pupille se rétrécit sa cornée sembla brusquement plus brillante.

 _Je l'ai rendu paraplégique._

Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Charles, il eut mal. Pas physiquement, non pas cette fois. Il eut simplement que son cœur -son cœur, qui lui semblait si froid et vide, ces derniers temps- éclatait en myriade de bout de verre.

 _Je l'ai laissé mourir._

Parce que oui. Charles était bel et bien mort.

Sa gorge se serra brusquement, au point de l'amener au bord de la suffocation. La réalisation le frappa brutalement, de plein fouet il en tituba presque.

D'un geste vague du bras, il projeta Wolverine au loin, au travers des arbres. Comme si avec lui, il pouvait projeter le fait, simple et cruel, que son vieil ami était bel et bien mort sous ses yeux, et qu'il n'avait rien fait - _rien_ \- pour empêcher ça.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons, laissant une Jean froide et muette derrière lui.

Il se réfugia dans sa tente, s'y cloîtrant comme un animal blessé.

Ses mains tremblantes agrippèrent son casque, l'envoyèrent valser contre la toile cirée.

Il n'en avait plus besoin, à présent.

 _Puisque Charles était mort._

Il se détourna de l'objet gisant sur le sol, inerte. Ses mains claquèrent contre la surface de son bureau. Il inspira lourdement. Quelques meubles aux fondements métalliques s'agitèrent brutalement.

Son regard se posa sur la carte qu'il avait soigneusement étalée sur la surface en bois. Les contours, les frontières lui semblaient floues.

 _Charles était mort._

Sa main droite se crispa sur le coin de sa carte.

C'était trop tard, bien trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le professeur. Il doutait, de toute façon, d'avoir un jour pu faire quelque chose pour lui.

 _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si têtu ?_

S'il l'avait écouté… S'il avait renoncé à brider Jean… S'il avait mesuré l'étendue de sa puissance…

Erik ferma hermétiquement les yeux.

Charles était mort avant d'avoir achevé son œuvre. Sa mort était un gâchis, un regrettable gâchis. Mais il ne sera pas dit qu'il la laisse devenir inutile.

Il avait, lui aussi, un combat à mener.

Et, au nom de son vieil ami, il comptait bien le mener à son dénouement.  
Il se redressa, lentement. Ses doigts se détendirent peu à peu, laissant des plis froissés sur la feuille un peu jaunie par le temps de la carte.

Il avait perdu de précieux jours, cloitré dans ce camp. Il était désormais temps d'agir.

 _Parce que Charles n'était plus, et que c'était entièrement de ma faute._

Erik souleva le pan de sa tente, s'avança au milieu des mutants de sa Confrérie.

C'est ce soir que tout se finira.

C'est ce soir que les mutants vaincront.

Et, si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est ce soir qu'Erik Lehnsherr mourra. Il n'y aurait pas de juste milieu.

Le coin de la carte se replia. Sur le papier se détachait un rond humide, seule larme versée. La lumière joua brièvement sur le casque, immobile dans la poussière.

OoOooOooOoo

Erik Lehnsherr observait silencieusement les autres joueurs réunis dans le parc.

Son propre plateau n'avait pas servi depuis déjà plusieurs minutes il ne lui adressait plus le moindre regard.

Il avait, il est vrai, essayé de jouer. Il avait voulu, un bref instant, éloigner ses pensées macabres. Et une partie d'échec l'avait toujours apaisé.

Il avait sous-estimé un élément important.

 _Où est l'intérêt de jouer si ce n'est pas avec Charles ?_

Il était d'ailleurs le seul à monopoliser un plateau, sans adversaire.

Il aurait pu continuer, malgré tout. Il n'y parvenait pas.

Il y avait beaucoup de vieillard, dans ce parc.

A travers chaque joueur qui s'affrontaient, il voyait le reflet de quelques fantômes le visage de Charles semblait se profiler derrière chaque traits faciales, chaque mouvement, chaque placement de pion. Et face à lui, immanquablement, Erik se voyait lui-même, concentré, déterminé, et pourtant, si détendu.

 _J'aimais me mesurer à un esprit aussi brillant._

Un homme en fauteuil roulant passa prêt de lui, babillant joyeusement avec un autre, peut-être plus âgé.

Erik papillonna des cils. Son regard revint, doucement, se poser sur la partie qu'il avait entamé.

La peine l'envahit de nouveau, aussi douce qu'amère.

 _J'aimais partager quelques minutes avec un ami._

Il tendit légèrement la main, vers son roi. Ses doigts semblèrent fourmiller.

Le pion vacilla légèrement, avant de tomber lourdement sur le bois.

La partie n'avait plus raison d'être.

C'était étrange. Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais mesuré à quel point ces quelques moments étaient précieux, fragiles.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que Charles puisse disparaître ainsi, si soudainement.

Il le savait mortel, c'est vrai. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement.

Et pourtant…

 _Et pourtant, il le croyait invincible._


End file.
